


Little Circles

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess always has to bully Lucifer into telling them what he wants. She always knows it's going to be a pain to ask him when he starts tracing little circles on the face of her Smurf doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopifer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22326) by entangled_now. 



“I swear to all that is good and holy, Lucifer,” Jess said with exasperation. Trying to get him to say what he wanted was like trying to pull teeth. Lucifer was tracing the circles of the face of the Smurf doll Sam got her for her last birthday (not the one before she died, the last one she had recently after Lucifer retrieved her from being dead). Sam hadn’t even come to bed yet. He was busy calling Dean about when he and Cas would be back to the bunker. Sam had gotten Kevin and Crowley out for the night, and once he hung up with Dean it would just be the three of them and they could have a nice night together. 

Except that Lucifer clearly had a special request and was too damn shy to ask. 

“Why don’t you just tell me now, unless you want to ask in front of Sam?” The inflection of her voice was over sweet. Lucifer really hated to ask for anything in front of Sam, even now. She supposed he’d just been trained too much not to ask. She stroked the scruff of Lucifer’s beard, guiding his head up. He should have looked at her but he didn’t. 

“No,” Lucifer said. She knew he spoke only because she wouldn’t say anything again if he didn’t answer. 

“It can’t be that bad, darling,” she murmured. Both her hands found his beard, scratching the underside of his chin. Lucifer closed his eyes and tilted his head up. She had to smile. Both her boys took to head rubs like cats took to pets. She happily obliged. It was one way to bribe them into anything. 

Jess slipped her hands up into Lucifer’s hair, slowly starting to make circles in his hair. Lucifer practically purred. He did lay his cheek on her knee. His eyes were still closed, but he finally seemed relaxed. 

“It’s not that bad,” he said. 

“Then ask,” Jess insisted, starting slower, but deeper circles. It was more like a scalp massage now. 

“The collar,” Lucifer said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked nervous, really nervous. 

“I didn’t plan on using it tonight, darling,” she tried to assure him. 

“Use it,” Lucifer said. It was an order. She felt surprised, look surprised. Then she felt worried. 

“What did you do? Lucifer, what in hell did you do?” Honestly she didn’t care what he did, but if he felt like he needed to be punished, she needed to know how bad he felt like he needed. Though pretty bad. 

“What? No, nothing,” Lucifer said. He looked confused. 

“Then why the collar?” she asked. Lucifer’s face went very flush. “Lucifer, come on. I won’t do it if you won’t tell me.” 

“I,” he started, but stopped. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. He looked back at the Smurf doll and started tracing his circles again. 

“Lucifer, come on,” she said. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. “Tell me,” she ordered. 

“I want to feel human,” he said quietly. 

Jess took a deep breath through her nose to steady herself. Lucifer always seemed so uncomfortable when she used the collar. He got it for Sam, but it made Sam uncomfortable too. Jess liked, it though. It was one thing to know she could do anything to Lucifer because he was letting her. It was another thing to know she could actually hurt him if she wanted to. That such a strong being would allow himself to be vulnerable for her and for Sam… she only used it when she wanted reassurance. 

She got up and went to their dresser. She pulled out one of the middle drawers and popped up the false bottom so she could grab the collar. She didn’t want anyone else find it. With all the angels running around, a means to control them would mean everything to some people. Lucifer let her do this out of trust. She wouldn’t let someone else use it from fear. 

“Tilt your head up,” she ordered. The leather was thick, black and solid. It had enochian written into it. Maybe no one would get it if they saw it. But she didn’t take chances. Dean and Castiel didn’t even know they had it. Only her and Sam and Luc. She liked it that way. 

Lucifer tilted his head up obediently. She clapsed he collar into place. He felt instantly much warmer. She smiled and tugged him into a kiss. He was much more pliable like this. It had nothing to do with weakness. Lucifer made himself pliable for them normally. Now he couldn’t help it. 

“Starting without me?” Sam asked. He was observing from the door. 

Jess beamed at him. Sam was so much older than she was now, but he’d grown out so well. He shut the door and locked it before pulling his shirt off. Jess slipped her arm around Lucifer’s shoulder and leaned on him while they both watched Sam get undressed. He didn’t even have to do anything to put on a show. 

Sam crawled onto the bed and Jess tugged Lucifer off his sitting position on the floor and onto the bed. The Smurf fell to the floor as Lucifer found his way to Sam. Jess just sat back and watched Sam pull off Lucifer’s shirt. Lucifer pinned Sam to the bed. He was smaller and lighter than Sam, but his vessel was still tall and could still do some serious damage to Jess. 

It hit her like lightening. “Lucifer, do you want to be in control tonight?” she asked. 

Lucifer looked at her through half lidded eyes. She shivered. Sometimes when he looked at her like that she could see The Devil. But then Lucifer and Sam dragged her close and they started to undress her. 

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed, trailing kisses along her navel. “Yes,” he said as he worked up. 

Sam popped the last of Jessica’s clasp on her bra and Lucifer helped it off her. His hands were warm like Sam’s, big like Sam’s. They were softer than Sam’s. She never realized how much Lucifer held back for them. She could feel his grip on her thighs and knew she’d have bruises in the morning. But she’d still have legs. 

Her hands found Lucifer’s hair and dragged him into a kiss. “Do whatever you want baby,” she said. 

Lucifer smirked. “I plan to.”


End file.
